Thunderbolt
Thunderbolt is a science fiction sniper rifle that is obtained from the Code Box. Overview Thunderbolt is a rail gun that fires rounds accelerated by the electromagnetic effect. With its destructive power, it can penetrate and kill any obstacles and enemies in one shot. Thunderbolt is fed with 1 round of Battery which must be reloaded after each shot. Its scope emits sound and changes color when an enemy crosses through the scope crosshair. Advantages *Instant kill on humans *Massive damage to zombies, bosses and walls *Very accurate even when walking without using the scope *Scope emits sound and reticle turns red whenever an enemy is targeted at *Short reload time *High penetration power *Unaffected by Kevlar Disadvantages *Very heavy *Expensive price and ammunition cost *Low reserve ammo *Single shot only *Only obtainable from the Code Box *Cannot share ammo with other weapons Tips And Tactics *This weapon deals the highest damage compared to other sniper rifles. *The weight is the same as USAS-12. *The ammo cost is the same as Cannon. Scenarios *'Thunderbolt' deals tremendous damage to bosses in Zombie Scenario. With max power, it can deal about 12,000 ~ 21,000 damage per shot. If the user is facing against Frozen Terror, it will deal an insane amount of damage, reaching up to 50,000. *20 rounds of Thunderbolt can deal 260,000 ~ 420,000 damage to bosses (except Revenant: ± 160,000 damage), provided that the firepower has been maxed. *'Lightning Rail' with max power, can deal around 6,000 ~ 9,000 damage per shot to bosses. *Since the Zombie Scenario re:boot, this weapon deals from average to very high damage depending of the obstacle and map in specific, a shot could deal about 500 ~ 1,500 damage to an obstacle. Variant ; Lightning Rail An entry-level rail gun that fires accelerated electromagnetic rounds. This variant has lower firepower. *This weapon can be obtained from Combat Blueprint No. 4. Gallery Thunderbolt= File:Sfsniper_viewmodel.png|View model File:Thunderbolt_reload.png|Ditto, reloading Thunderbolt 8.jpg|World model File:Yuri_wthunderbolt.png|Yuri with Thunderbolt File:Sfsniper_dbarrelg_poster_sgp.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster 5485424611455664697.jpg|Scope crosshair cs_italy_20141221_0123390.jpg|Ditto, when targeting an enemy Laser Bullet.jpg|Laser projectile 4836906372488495454.jpg|In-game screenshot Ze_venice_20131121_1819020.jpg|A circled B being sprayed by firing at a spot cs_assault_20140216_0223450.jpg|Ditto, arrow pointing downwards File:1669660_1472114073010299_175026872_o.jpg|Obtained from Code Box sfsniper.jpg|HUD icon Draw sound Idle sound Fire and reload sounds Zoom sound Lock on sound Have you got this gun? Yes, by permanent! No, but I ever use it from teammates. No, never use this before.. |-| Lightning Rail= File:Sfsniperm_viewmodel.png|View model File:Sfsniperm.gif|Store preview File:Lightningrail_sas_italy.png|SAS with Lightning Rail in Italy File:Korea_update_150226.png|South Korea in-game poster lightningrailcraftset.png|Lightning Rail Perfect Pick Recipe File:Sfsniperm_desc.png|Description image File:Sfsniperm_hud.png|HUD icon zs_panic_20150310_2337340.jpg|In-game screenshot zs_trace_20150311_0040070.jpg|Ditto, shooting Trivia *Thunderbolt is a symbolic representation of lightning when accompanied by a loud thunderclap. *Other players can also hear the lock-on sound. *A blue trail can be seen when a user shoots the Thunderbolt. For Lightning Rail, yellow trail can be seen. *This is the first sniper rifle that can do instant kill even on the legs. *The word "RG2" can be found on the buttstock. It is a possible acronym for R'ail '''G'un '''2. *The scope emits neither sounds nor color changes when it is aimed at NPCs. *There was a weird B with circle sprite can be seen when the weapon is shot to a wall in Singapore/Malaysia version. This is caused by a missing sprite file and was fixed in later updates. **It was also happened in the Taiwan/Hong Kong version but with an arrow instead of the circled B. This has been fixed too in later updates. *The user still reloads the gun even though the weapon have already run out of ammo due to the fact that its reload animation shares the same sequence as shoot animation. *This is one of the few weapons that does not play a reload animation in third person view. *Oddly though Lightning Rail using EOTech sights, it can zoom twice and has Thunderbolt's crosshair. External links *Thunderbolt at Wikipedia. *Railgun at Wikipedia. Category:Weapons Category:Sniper rifle Category:Science fiction weapons Category:Futuristic weapons Category:Weapons with usable scopes Category:Code box items Category:Scoped weapons Category:Battery users Category:Premium weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Heavy weapon Category:High damage weapons Category:High accuracy weapons